Love
by his-red-head
Summary: What if the scene where they were going to make pancakes, when differently? Sort of AU, depending on how you view it.


**Hey guys! I watched "Something's Gotta Give" the other day, and got inspired to write a one-shot. This is my first Harrica story and will be in Erica's PoV, so hopefully I did well with it.**

**xxx**

**Summary: What if the scene where they were going to make pancakes, had went differently?**

**xxx**

After Marin left for a couple of days, I got to know Harry a little better. Under his playboy exterior, he was quite an interesting person; he was full of life and stories from his past, he was kind, as well as funny. If I'm being honest with myself, he was handsome too.

After twenty some odd years of marriage and then a few years of being alone, it was strange to feel a little pull toward someone. That someone being my daughter's boyfriend, Harry. The thought of Marin dating someone three years older than me was shocking. However, there was nothing more shocking and terrifying than when I began to feel something toward him. Smiling and butterflies in my stomach; the whole nine yards. It was downright weird.

Never in a million years, did I think that I would start to fall in love again. Never.

Harry and I, were getting ready to make pancakes, when Marin walked into the kitchen. It was unexpected, because she was back earlier than what was planned. All of a sudden, I got an awful feeling. For a reason that I couldn't put my finger on.

I was pulled out of thought when Marin asked, "Hey mom, can Harry and I be left alone for a little while?"

The thought of what they might say or what they might do, made my heart drop into my stomach. I could feel tears well up in my eyes and my face crumple slightly. I could feel my emotions getting the better of me and didn't want Marin or Harry to see it, so I tried to hide them as best as I could.

With a small voice I said, "Then I will leave you two, to it."

I could see confusion and then some sort of realization, cross Marin's face. The same things seemed to cross Harry's face too.

"Do you still want pancakes after this, Erica?"

I bit my lip before answering him. "No, Harry. I'm really not all that hungry anymore. Maybe you and Marin could make them instead?"

And with that, I left the kitchen and headed out onto the deck. After a few moments of standing and looking towards the ocean, I decided on going for a walk on the beach. I was barefoot and I was in nothing but my nightgown and robe. The thought of wearing some sort of shoe and some sort of actual clothing, hadn't crossed my mind. I was in a hurry to get away from the object of my thoughts; Harry.

There was nothing but silence, while I was sitting at the bottom of the stairs leading to the beach, staring at the stars and the night sky. So many thoughts, so many questions, and so many feelings were running through my mind. I was so distracted and wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn't hear anyone walking down the stairs and sitting down next to me.

"Hey." The voice was soft but kind of rough, I instantly knew that it was Harry.

I felt my lips quiver as I asked, "What do you want, Harry?"

After a moment of silence, he rested his hand on my lower back and his thumb started brushing small soothing strokes. "What do I want? I want _you _Erica."

He is dating my daughter, how can he say that he wants me? What about her? Marin's heart would be broken.

"How can you say that, Harry? You're dating..."

"Dating your daughter? No, I am not dating Marin anymore. She came back earlier than expected, to tell me that she met someone new. After a brief conversation, we both agreed to end things. Then... then I knew I had to come and find you to tell you how I feel about you."

I was shocked. How does he feel about me? "And... how do you feel about me?"

"I love you, Erica."

I buried my head into his chest as he hugged me to his side. "Oh, Harry. I love you too."

I started sobbing. I was overwhelmed, and was so happy that someone could love me for _me _and only me.

I won't be alone anymore, I finally have someone. It is the start of something new and I love that fact and I know Harry does too.

**********

**How did I do? I always get nervous when I write a story for a fandom I've never written for, before. Anyway, thank y'all for reading, and please review!**


End file.
